Snow
by StellatheAlchemist
Summary: It's snowing at Germany's house! But Italy didn't put on his snow gear before going out, and now he's freezing. Luckily, Germany's there to warm him up. [Short one-shot, light fluffy GerIta.]


**((This was just a quick little thing I wrote today for the sake of writing. It ended up going in a different direction and being way shippier than I intended, but I like how it came out. Sorry for the lame title, by the way, I was in a bit of a rush...))**

It was a relatively grey day at Germany's house (though England would have called it sunny). Germany was doing paperwork, Italy was watching TV, and Prussia was off god-knows-where probably doing something stupid, or as he pronounced it, awesome.

They sat like this peacefully for a while, silent save for when Italy started loudly singing along to the Pokemon theme song, and when he desperately screamed "IT'S CLEFABLE!" as if the TV could hear him and the episode wasn't ten years old. Besides this, it was mostly quiet.

The silence was interrupted, however, when Prussia came running in excitedly.

"Guys, check it out! It's snowing!" he announced. "Isn't that awesome?!"

"Oh, it's about time," Germany said casually, glancing up from his work.

"I wanna see, I wanna see!" Italy exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and running to the window. Sure enough, clumps of snow were falling from the sky at an alarming rate, obscuring the view of the street in a blizzard of white flakes.

"Italy, wait!" Germany ordered. "You can't just run outside-"

"Too late, West," Prussia interrupted, laughing and patting his brother on the back sympathetically. Germany facepalmed.

"Honestly, if he wasn't immortal he would have gotten himself killed centuries ago," he mumbled, sighing.

A few moments later, Italy returned, soaking wet and shivering.

"M-my s-s-socks are w-wet," he announced with chattering teeth, "And I'm c-c-cold..."

"I'll warm you up!" Prussia shouted, grinning and hugging Italy.

"See, this is what happens when you run outside in your clothes!" Germany insisted. "You can't just go out in whatever you happen to be wearing, you have to dress appropriately! You need at the very least boots, a coat, and gloves. And I DON'T mean just a sweater and the gloves from your Halloween costume. God, if you had been out there longer you probably would have gotten frostbite and- ...You're not listening, are you?" he observed annoyedly.

"Ve? S-sorry, I'm too c-c-cold to p-pay attention," Italy replied, still shivering. Germany sighed.

"Just go change your clothes, I'll get the fire started," he said reluctantly, having given up on reprimanding Italy.

Italy obeyed, though not quite in the way Germany had intended; He took off all his clothes save for his underwear and threw them on the floor, running into the living room and quickly hiding under a blanket. Prussia scowled in annoyance and picked up his clothes, going to put them in the dryer and mumbling something about being "unawesome".

Soon there was a fire going in the fireplace, and Italy quickly moved to sit in front of it, pulling the blanket closer around him.

"I'm s-so c-c-cold," he mumbled, scooting closer to the fire.

"That's because you're an idiot," Germany informed him, though not too serious. He sat down next to Italy and put his arms around him in an attempt to warm him up. Italy sighed tiredly and leaned against Germany, snuggling up to him.

"I don't like s-snow anymore," Italy announced quietly, slightly sleepy.

"It's your fault, not the snow's," Germany pointed out. "If you hadn't been so hasty, this wouldn't have happened."

"But I wanted to play," Italy insisted, pouting slightly.

"Well you can't play in the snow in your clothes," Germany told him.

"So I'm supposed to play in the snow naked? I thought they only did that at Finland's place," Italy said confusedly. Germany facepalmed again.

"No, Italy, you're supposed to put on a coat and such. While still wearing all your clothes."

"Oh... I'm tired," Italy decided, yawning as if to emphasize this.

"Of course you are, you're freezing," Germany explained annoyedly.

"No, I'm... tired..." Italy mumbled sleepily, and fell asleep with his head resting on Germany's shoulder. Germany rolled his eyes, yet smiled slightly.

Meanwhile, Prussia had returned from the laundry room and was standing in the doorway watching the two. He grinned and pulled out his phone, quickly taking a photo of them. With that he ran off, laughing quietly to himself.


End file.
